


Decompression

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Master & Commander [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jack & Fareeha & Ana are only mentioned, Jealous Gabe, Jealous Reader, Jesse and Gabe butting heads, PDA, genji being a little shit, getting hot and bothered on the Ferris Wheel thanks to one Gabriel Reyes, hunkering down in the rec room with Jess and Genji to watch Star Wars: The Last Jedi and talk shit, some good old-fashioned Blackwatch bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: When Genji walks in on you and Gabriel sharing a moment, you two cover it up by pretending to be discussing plans to visit the carnival. Unfortunately, Genji and Jesse take the opportunity to invite themselves along since the both of you keep insisting it's not a date anyway.





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> My HC is that Jesse is bisexual. Fight me.  
> And I've chosen to make Fareeha Gabe's goddaughter.  
> Also, for the sake of this piece, I'm going with the HC that Genji has a way of eating and drinking despite the faceplate.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to write the next installment of this series. I was experiencing a bad case of not having any motivation to write anything at all.
> 
> As always, a massive thank you to my fantastic beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), who never complains about me talking her ear off about Gabe.  
> Also, a big thanks to the lovely [MonticolaSolitarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonticolaSolitarius/pseuds/MonticolaSolitarius) for always answering any and all questions I have concerning Overwatch.

********“Hand over the popcorn, sweet pea.”

A pillow hit you in the face when you didn't respond right away, drawing your attention away from the TV.

“Gimme the popcorn,” Jesse repeated, reclining comfortably in a lazy boy.

Your head was on top of a fluffy pillow in Genji’s lap and you’d previously been engrossed in watching _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_.

“You hit me in the face,” you replied, frowning at him over the edge of the rec room’s coffee table that was littered with Chinese takeout.

“Because yer ain’t listenin’.”

“Get your own damn popcorn, cowboy.”

“C’mon,” Jesse whined.

Pointedly, you ignored him and demonstratively grabbed a fistful of popcorn out of the giant bowl that was balanced on your stomach before focusing back on the screen.

“Shimada! A lil’ help, please?”

Genji’s gaze lazily trailed from the screen to Jesse, to the popcorn and then back to Jesse before he cocked his head. “Get it yourself.”

The cowboy scoffed. “Why yer two always gangin’ up on me? It ain’t fair!”

“Because he likes me better than you,” you answered in a sing-song voice.

“’Course he does,” Jesse snapped but there was no real heat behind his words, “you're eye candy.”

“Hey! I’m much more than eye candy, thank you very much.”

“Not everyone thinks with their dick, you know?” Genji said quietly.

“’Course you’d say that,” Jesse drawled with a smug look on his face. “Robo Dick ain’t as distractin’. Yer never did tell me if the good doctor at least gave yer somethin’ impressive t’work with.”

Genji went still before giving McCree a reproachful look. “I’ll have you know that there was no need. Now shut up.”

“Oh, so everythin’s still all natural down –“

“Jesse!” you chastised. “Leave him alone.”

“And there yer go, gangin’ up on me again,” he muttered as he sullenly looked back towards the TV.

“Has it ever occurred to you that it’s because you’re utterly insufferable?”

“Nah,” he scoffed as if you’d said something completely out of the realm of possibilities.

You rolled your eyes at his antics and considered needling him a bit but you knew that’d probably escalate somehow and you were too comfortable right now to chance getting up for any reason. So, in the spirit of getting along, you held out the popcorn bowl towards the disgruntled cowboy who perked up as he snatched the offered snack out of your hands.

“I knew yer loved me,” he said with a mouthful of popcorn.

Both you and Genji snorted in answer but didn’t disagree. Jesse might be a menace when he wanted to be, but he was your menace. Squishing the pillow underneath your head back into a comfortable position on Genji’s lap, you tried focusing on the movie again but your eyes teared up as a huge yawn escaped you. It wasn’t that late but you’d just come back from a recon mission and Blackwatch had been beyond busy these past few weeks; you’d only had time to grab a shower and try catching up on some sleep in between assignments.

Genji started giggling as the fearsome _General of the First Order_ got prank-called by one _Poe Dameron._  “ _General Hugs,"_  he sniggered.

“I wanna be _Poe Dameron_ when I grow up,” Jesse chimed in.

“You’ll never look as fine in that flightsuit, Jess.”

“S’cuse me?”

“What?” you defended yourself. “He’s hot!”

“And I’m not?”

“Well …” you goaded with an impish smile.

“Quiet!” Genji hissed, intent on what was happening on screen.

Ignoring Genji, Jesse scoffed. “As always, your willingness t’insult me is astoundin’.”

“What can I say? You bring out the worst in me, I guess.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, a dirty grin forming on his lips.

“Don’t!” you warned.

“My offer t’get freaky b’tween the sheets is still standin’, darlin’,” he drawled.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Genji enquired sardonically.

“No!”

“Yes!”

You and Jesse had spoken simultaneously.

“Ignore him,” you told Genji after throwing Jesse a dark look, “he likes it.”

“That must’ve hurt,” Genji murmured as _the General_ hit the floor face-first.

“Hmmm,” you agreed. “Poor Hux.”

“Poor _Hux_?” Jesse chimed in. “He’s the bad guy, sweet pea.”

“So? I like Hux.”

Both Jesse and Genji stared at you as though you’d grown a second head.

“Yer got a thing for gingers we didn’t know ‘bout, darlin’?”

“No.”

“No?” Genji asked, tilting his head at you. “Then why?”

“Because.”

“C’mon, yer gotta give us a lil’ more than that.”

“I don’t have to give you anything,” you countered, snottily.

“Pretty please?” Genji asked while giving you puppy dog eyes.

People always thought it was Jesse who did the best impression of a kicked puppy when he wanted to get his way, but whoever assumed that had never been subjected to Genji’s don’t-you-love-me look. It was your kryptonite.

“I like the accent and I have a –“ you paused.

“Yeah? Yer ‘ave a what?”

“—a-thing-for-that-greatcoat-of-his,” you rushed out.

“Come again?” Genji asked.

“I like the greatcoat, okay?”

“Ah, so it’s the uniform,” Jesse said with a shit-eating grin on his face, doubtlessly thinking about all the ways in which he could use this information against you.

“You’re one to talk, McCree!” you all but screeched. “You get a boner the minute _Darth Maul_ appears on screen.”

“She’s got a point,” Genji said with a chortled laugh.

Jesse spluttered. “Fine. I ain't gonna mention yours if you ain't gonna mention mine.”

“Deal.”

The both of you looked expectantly at Genji.

“Hey,” he said, crossing his hands behind his head while leaning back against the couch, “I don’t have an embarrassing _Star Wars_ crush. I’m free to torture you as much as I want to.”

“No, not _Star Wars,_ ” you said slowly and raised a challenging eyebrow at him. " _Minerva McGonagall.”_

That shut him up quick and made Jesse laugh so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

“Got a thing for the strict teacher type, Shimada? Ne’er would’ve guessed. Ain't she a bit old for ya?”

Genji sighed and said, “People never bring up that argument when it's a girl lusting after a middle-aged dude.”

“Good point,” you said, “but _McGonagall_ is still an unusual crush to have.”

“You're one to talk,” cried Jesse through his hiccups caused by laughing too hard at the cyborg.

“You suck,” Genji told you and tried pushing you off his lap but you threw your arms around his waist.

“Gotta even the playing field, babe.”

He harrumphed but stopped his attempts to make you tumble to the floor.

“Fine,” Genji sighed before repeating Jesse’s earlier statement. “I won’t mention yours if you won’t mention mine."

* * *

 

You weren’t sure when exactly you’d drifted off, but when you next opened your eyes, the TV was turned off and cold morning light filtered through the blinds. Also, you were alone on the couch.

Looking over your shoulder, you saw that Genji had migrated to the other recliner where he was curled up like a cat. It never failed to amaze you how small he could make himself. A quick glance at Jesse confirmed that he was the source of the light snoring that permeated the room. Smiling softly at your two boys, you turned onto your back and stared at the ceiling.

Over the past month this had become a sort of tradition; holing up in the rec room together as a way to decompress after missions. There’d been a particularly nasty one with civilian casualties that had hit all of you pretty hard and none of you’d been in any mood to be alone, so when Jesse had suggested ordering food and doing the reports together before watching a movie to get your minds off of what had just transpired, you and Genji had jumped at the offer.

Stretching languorously, you let out a strangled, high-pitched shriek when the shape of a face suddenly appeared in the darkness behind the couch, scaring you half to death. Instinct had you reaching for the knife strapped to your calf while you shot up into a sitting position and threw out your free hand to punch the intruder in the throat. Though the room was mostly dark, you could make out white teeth being revealed by a wide grin as your fist was effortlessly intercepted.

“At ease, soldier,” he said and you instantly recognised that smooth, low timbre.

“God,” you breathed, letting go of the dagger. “Don’t startle your agents, Commander.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

You snorted disbelievingly as you glanced towards your team, making sure that you hadn’t woken them.

“I made coffee … will that suffice as a peace offering?”

“Well,” you replied slowly as you got up, “you did say the magic word.”

“You’re so predictable,” he teased.

“Shut it, Reyes. I can’t do witty banter before coffee.”

“You’re doing just fine.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“That so?”

You hummed and sauntered past him, bumping his shoulder with yours - well your shoulder bumped his bicep - as you walked into the adjacent kitchen where a mug was already waiting for you, prepared just the way you liked it. The fact that he knew how you took your coffee elicited a sensation in your belly that felt suspiciously like butterflies and you chided yourself mentally for acting like a teenager.

“Thank you,” you said softly, hiding a smile behind your mug as you took a sip.

Leaning with his hip against the counter, he poured himself some coffee and your small smile turned into a full blown grin when you saw that he’d chosen the _King of Smartassery_ mug you’d gotten him just after your make-out session ten weeks and four days ago.

Not that you were counting.

You’d been fully prepared to give the Commander a piece of your mind in case he’d act as though nothing of importance had happened despite his promise that he wouldn’t. But while the both of you had been too busy to even contemplate going on a date, he’d made sure to let you know that he hadn’t forgotten his promise. It had been ten weeks and four days of secret smiles and innocent touches that lingered just a heartbeat too long to be considered accidental or casual.

“Nice mug,” you said.

“Thank you, it was a gift,” he replied with a smirk.

“Was it? Well, you should count yourself lucky that you know a person with such impeccable taste and awesome sense of humour who is also gracious enough to spoil you with it.”

“And she's so humble, too,” Gabriel added dryly before holding a paper bag out to you. “Breakfast?”

Your eyes lit up at the prospect of food and you greedily snatched it out of his hand before practically inhaling a bagel.

“You know,” you said in between bites, “you are allowed to join us.”

He arched an eyebrow at you questioningly.

“Watching movies and eating junk food in the rec room,” you explained. “You don't only have to bring us breakfast. Though it is much appreciated.”

“Someone's gotta debrief Morrison and file your reports in a timely manner,” he sighed.

“Sucks to be you then, huh?” you murmured while taking in the dark circles under his eyes with a compassionate glance.

“Doesn't it just.”

“Then again,” you continued, “your job’s not all bad.”

“No?” he asked obligingly while looking faintly amused at your teasing tone.

“No,” you echoed decisively. “After all, you get to hang with really awesome people --”

Gabriel snorted.

“-- and you get to needle Strike Commander Morrison to your heart's content.”

“That is very true.”

“It's the small things in life,” you replied with a wink before going to the coffee pot for a refill.

You rolled your shoulders, arching your neck this way and that in an effort to alleviate the strain in your muscles after sleeping on the couch as you got your second cup.

Large, heavy hands settled on your shoulders as Gabriel stepped behind you, making you freeze abruptly at the unexpected contact. When he started massaging you, you closed your eyes for a moment before ripping them open again as a yelp escaped you that soon turned into a rather indecent moan due to his strong grip loosening the muscles in your aching shoulders.

Letting your head fall forward to give him better access, you mumbled, “Shit, Gabriel. Marry me, please?”

That elicited a warm laugh from the man standing so close behind you, you could feel his body heat seeping into your back.

“Didn't know you were that easy, gatita,” he murmured as his thumbs stroked up towards the base of your skull on either side at the back of your neck.

You sighed contentedly and allowed yourself to rest the back of your head against his upper chest. “You have no idea. Coffee and massages sound like a pretty good reason for marriage to me.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” he said in a playful voice that somehow sounded like a promise as his lips brushed your temple.

You were sure he was about to say something more when Genji strolled into the kitchen, interrupting your little moment with Gabriel. The both of you all but jumped towards opposite sites of the counter, visibly flustered as a wicked, knowing glint appeared in the cyborg’s eyes.

“F-food?” you stuttered as you practically thrust the bag into Genji's face.

“What were you two up to just now?” Genji asked innocently.

From his nonchalant tone alone you knew for certain that your traitorous friend was wearing a shit-eating grin behind that faceplate of his.

“Nothing,” you replied quickly, sounding a little high-pitched as you wordlessly implored him to drop the subject.

Genji had been trying to bait you into acknowledging the crush you harboured on your commanding officer for weeks now, though you'd never actually taken the bait and confirmed said crush. He knew you too well though. After he'd realised you wouldn't break that easily, he'd backed off, which should've been a red flag for you. For the past week or so, Genji had been trying to make you slip up whenever Gabriel was around and since your brain tended to be a bit muddled whenever your Commander was in the vicinity, he'd damn near succeeded once or twice. But so far, you'd steadfastly refused to admit anything.

“Nothing,” he repeated slowly, looking back and forth between Gabriel and you. “Suuuure.”

“What’cha talkin’ 'bout?” Jesse said with a yawn as he joined the three of you.

“Yeah, what were we talking about?” Genji asked as he nudged your shoulder with his arm.

You pursed your lips at him before sharing a quick glance with Gabriel. “We were talking about --”

“Going to the carnival,” Gabriel supplied and it took every ounce of self-control you possessed to not gape at him in surprise.

“The carnival?” Genji parroted.

“Yup,” you jumped in. “We were talking about how we haven't been to a carnival in years and --”

“-- since there is one in town this weekend --”

“-- and I don't want to go alone --”

“-- it seemed like a good idea to go together,” Gabriel said before adding, “after all, we've all been ridiculously busy these last few weeks.”

“Right! Exactly,” you grinned, pleased at your improvisation.

“Really?” Genji inquired.

“Yup,” you said as Gabriel hummed affirmatively.

“Sounds like a date,” Genji added.

“It’s not a date,” you rushed out defensively, locking Genji in a stare down.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“So you would have no problem with us tagging along, would you?”

“Uhm …”

“Since it's not a date and all.”

Jesse glanced from Gabriel to you with narrowed eyes before sharing a look with Genji. You weren't quite certain whether or not your favourite cowboy had picked up on the Gabe situation yet. On the one hand, you knew he was way more perceptive than most people gave him credit for but on the other hand, he hadn't teased you about it yet which was highly uncharacteristic.

“You know,” Jesse said slowly, starting to grin impishly, “I happen to love rollercoasters.”

“Me too,” Genji agreed enthusiastically. “What do you say, Commander? Sounds like the perfect, casual Blackwatch outing to me.”

Gabriel did an admirable job of seeming unfazed. “Sure thing.”

“Awesome,” Jesse said around a biteful of bagel.

“Yeah, awesome,” you agreed slowly with a strained smile.

“It's a date,” Genji said, radiating smugness.

* * *

 

After an hour of agonising over what to wear - it might not be a date date but you'd still be out with Gabe and you obviously wanted to look good -, you'd finally decided on jeans shorts and a red, off-the-shoulder blouse with ankle boots that had a bit of a heel and made your legs look awesome; cute but casual and - most importantly - comfy.

Making sure you had everything you'd need, you grabbed your purse and sunglasses before opening the door which brought you face to face with Genji, wearing a grey t-shirt and light jeans to blend in at least a little bit.

You flinched at the unexpected encounter and breathed, “Dude.”

“Surprised?”, the ninja sniggered as you playfully swatted his shoulder.

“What are you doing here? Didn't we agree to meet at the carnival?”

He shrugged. “Thought I'd pick you up.”

“O-kay,” you said slowly before locking the door and walking down the driveway by his side. “Why?”

“Maybe I just wanted to be nice?”

“And what might've inspired this sudden burst of civility?”

“Are you implying that normally I'm not nice to you? I resent that.”

“Genji.”

He shot you a look from the corner of his eye before saying in a deceptively easy-going voice, “I just thought you might need some emotional support.”

“Support?”

“To not lose your shit because you're going on a date with Reyes.”

“It's not a date,” you replied quickly.

He laughed. “Sure it ain't.”

“Will you drop it?”

“Will you admit you've got a crush on the Commander?”

“I do not have a crush on him.”

“Yes, you do,” he told you decisively.

“No, I do not.”

“He's got a crush on you too, you know?”

You scoffed. “Don't be ridiculous,” you countered but already felt your cheeks heating up in response.

“Why won't you admit it?”

“Why won't you drop it?”

“Because you're being an idiot.”

“Why do you care?” you all but screeched as you threw your hands up into the air in exasperation.

“Because you're my best friend.”

That silenced you and put the beginnings of a fond smile on your lips. The notion that he considered you a friend at all was still a bit weird since he tended to distance himself from almost everyone but you were overjoyed that you’d managed to become so close with the cyborg.

Linking your arm with his, you leaned your cheek against his shoulder.

Genji briefly rested his head on yours before asking, “So?”

“So what?”

“Are you gonna fess up?”

You cheekily grinned up at him. “Fess up to what?”

He groaned. “Fine. Be that way. I'll make you confess today.”

“You will?”

“Yes.”

You scoffed playfully. “Keep dreaming, ninja-boy.”

“Challenge accepted.”

* * *

 

Genji and you were the first ones at the carnival. You leaned against the side of the entrance as you waited for Gabriel and Jesse to arrive, breathing in the scents of all kinds of food, while observing the stands closest to you and making a mental list of all the food you planned on stuffing your face with until you felt so sick you'd need to be carried home. It was one of your many skills to eat just enough to feel nauseous but not so much you actually needed to throw up. Sadly, the same could not be said for Genji. An evil grin spread across your face at the memory of your favourite ninja cursing your name to hell and back after accompanying you to a food festival where he foolishly tried to keep up with you. Amateur.

“What are you smiling about?” Genji asked.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Riiiiiiight,” he drawled disbelievingly. “C'mon, tell me!”

“I was just recalling that time where you proved to be an utter failure at keeping up with yours truly.”

“Excuse me? The hell are you talking about?”

“The food festival.”

His only response was a pained groan and you could swear he paled a little at the reminder which made you cackle.

“So you're not gonna take a stroll down memory lane with me today, I take it?”

“Heavens, no,” he exclaimed forcefully. “There is something very wrong with you for being able to stomach that much food without puking your guts out. Possibly something demonic.”

You threw your head back and laughed at his disgruntled tone. “You're such a baby sometimes.”

“Bite me.”

“Where would you like me to?” you countered, smiling sweetly at him.

“How about my --”

“Hey, amigos,” Jesse interrupted as he came bounding up to you before enveloping you in a tight hug that knocked the breath out of you.

“Jess,” you squeaked, “air, please!”

“Sorry, darlin’,” he mumbled sheepishly as he loosened his hold on you and you sucked in some much needed air. He was clad in all black but was still wearing that ridiculous hat of his.

Patting him on the back to signal it was all good, you perked up when the fourth member of your little group made himself known.

“Guys,” Gabriel said in greeting before tugging Genji into a half hug.

The cyborg gave you a knowing look over Gabriel's shoulder, having noticed you visibly brighten at his presence. You rolled your eyes and stuck out your tongue at him.

When he turned around, you gave Gabriel a wave as your nervousness skyrocketed. He was wearing black jeans and a tight, white shirt that set off his complexion beautifully. The mirrored sunglasses made you grin as they made him look like the epitome of an undercover cop who's trying and failing to be inconspicuous.

“Hi,” you said while trying to ignore Genji's muffled snickering at your awkwardness.

Gabriel smiled at you knowingly as he pulled you into a hug. You slipped your arms around him and burrowed your face against his chest for a moment, breathing the familiar scent in deeply.

Having been put at ease, you grinned up at him and said teasingly, “You're late.”

“I am not,” he replied, pursing his lips. “I'm right on time.”

“But Gen and I _were_ here before you,” you needled, knowing how much your Commander hated lateness.

“You want a medal for that,” he grouched with a roll of his eyes without removing his arms from around you.

“Well, now that you mention it --”

“C'mon, guys, let's goooo,” Jesse whined.

Letting go of Gabriel, you didn't have time to say anything else before your favourite cowboy grabbed your hand and pulled you along.

“Jess,” you admonished as you laughed at his antics. “There's a person attached to that hand, you know?”

“Well, move yer slow ass, sweet pea,” he exclaimed, “we've got food t’eat and rollercoasters t’ride!”

“I petition for something to drink first,” you said before looking over your shoulder to add, “what do you guys think? Drinks?”

“Sure,” Genji replied.

“What’cha want?” Jesse asked.

“A snow cone,” you answered.

Gabriel laughed at that, which earned him a questioning look from you that wiped the grin off his face. “You're not serious!”

“Of course I am.”

“What are you? Twelve?”

“No,” you shot back indignantly. “But we're at the carnival.”

“So?”

“What do you mean _so_?”

“Why would you want to rot your teeth with something that tastes like crap, has no nutritional value whatsoever and is technically not even a drink?”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Because it's fun, grandpa. And it does not taste like crap and it's super refreshing.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at you but Jesse steered you towards the nearest stand and you got distracted by all the colourful choices.

“Look, there are smoothies over there,” Gabriel said.

“Shut up,” you responded good-naturedly. “What flavour do you want.”

“I am not drinking that.”

“Yeah, word of advice?” Genji butted in. “Do not let her goad you into trying to consume everything she does. A world of pain waits for you if you go down that road.”

“I didn't goad you into anything, ninja-boy, you were suffering from delusions of grandeur in assuming you could keep up with the master.”

“What can I get you?” the girl behind the counter asked.

“Gabe?”

“Nothing for me.”

“He’ll have cherry and I'll take raspberry, please,” you told her.

“Gatita --”

“I can't decide which one I want so I'll switch with you if blue turns out to be a dud.”

“Dios, you're bossy.”

“Oh no,” you breathed theatrically, “have I shocked you?”

He huffed out a laugh in response despite himself. The cups were extra large and your eyes widened in anticipation as you paid for your drinks. Handing the cherry-flavoured one over to Gabe, you spooned a big chunk into your mouth and hummed your approval.

“Oh, this is just as good as I remembered! How's yours?”

The Blackwatch Commander was still eyeing the bright red snow cone in his hand with obvious distaste.

“C’mon, jefe,” Jesse encouraged between noisy slurps of his own that made your eye twitch. “It's really tasty.

“Can I try yours, Gen?” you asked him since Jesse had also chosen blue.

“Sure.”

“Figures you'd choose the neon green one,” you grinned before stealing a spoonful. “Ooooohhhh, this is delicious! Very refreshing.”

“It is at that,” Genji replied before leaning closer to you and whispering, “you sure looked happy when your crush joined us.”

“Stop it.”

“Like a lost puppy, really.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“I half expected you to jump up and down in excitement.”

“You're hallucinating.”

He hummed disbelievingly.

“This is pure sugar,” Gabriel lamented.

“Oh my god, Gabe,” you replied, “just try it, will you?”

Pursing his lips, he did as you said and promptly made a face as if he'd just been poisoned.

“¡Mierda!” he spat. “This is even more disgusting than I thought it would be!”

“You're just saying that to save face.”

“No. I'm not. Here, take it.”

“I have my hands full. You gotta hold onto it for me a little longer.”

“But --”

“Ooooohhhh! Braids!” you squealed and took off towards the stand that offered colourful, braided strands to braid into your own hair.

“Are you for real?” Gabriel sighed.

“Absolutely. I always got one of these as a kid.”

“But you're not a kid anymore.”

“But I still love these,” you replied as you chose a flaming red one that went well with your blouse.

“Don't you have to cut that out once you're tired of it?”

“Yeah.”

“You don't want to do that.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Gatita …”

“What could the problem be?”

“I’m sorry, but aren't you the one who throws a fit every time you have to get your hair trimmed?”

“This is different.”

“Fine, but you will not whine when you have to cut that braid out and sacrifice some of your hair to do so.”

You made a hand gesture that conveyed your agreement. “You want one yourself, Gabe?”

“I think I'll pass.”

“Guys?”

Genji shook his head but Jesse looked contemplative and you pounced on that instantly.

“C’mon, Jess! Match me, it'll be fun!”

McCree cocked his head at you for a moment before shrugging and taking a seat next to you after choosing a red braid similar to yours.

Gabriel was shaking his head at both of you but there was a fond smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

While you waited for Jesse to be done, you'd managed to finish off your snow cone and started on Gabe's who had gotten himself a bottle of water in the meantime. His snow cone was mostly melted by now and by the time you'd drunk half of it, your mouth felt sticky from all the sugar which made you eye Gabe's water longingly.

Gabriel noticed your staring and grinned at you. “Would you like some water, cariño?”

“No,” you replied defensively, already anticipating the smugness that was to come if you confessed your predicament.

“You sure? Your lips look a bit purple.”

You scrunched up your nose before caving. “I only need a sip!”

“Because ….?”

Crossing your arms, you jutted your hip out in defiance before mumbling, “Because the sugar has made my mouth all sticky.”

He laughed but handed over the bottle.

You scrunched up your nose at him while taking it. “It was still delicious.”

“Sure, sure.”

As you screwed the cap back on, Jesse hugged you from behind. “Where to next?”

“I don't know. What are we in the mood for?”

“How about the Ghost Train?” Genji suggested.

“Yeah!” Jesse whooped.

“The line is really long, though,” you said.

“The lines are long everywhere,” Genji argued.

“True,” Gabriel replied. “We just gotta suck it up if we want to try any of the rides.”

You hummed. “Why don't you guys go stand in line and I'll go to the ladies’. I drank two litres worth of snow cone. I'll meet you there?”

“Imma come with,” Jesse decided.

“Alright,” you said, “see you guys in a bit.”

After using the restroom you met Jesse back outside who linked his arm with yours.

“Yer know what’d be a really good idea?” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Ooohhh, spy voice,” you said, leaning towards him. “Spill.”

“Buyin’ some snacks while we wait in line.”

“Yeah, that is a good idea! What do you think? Ice cream?”

“Definitely.”

“Maybe they've got the kind that is dunked in liquid chocolate!”

“I want sprinkles!”

“Great, let's go on the hunt. I think I saw a stand over there.”

Laden with an ice cream cone in each hand, you and Jesse made your way back towards the Ghost Train. In the time you'd been gone, Genji and Gabriel had advanced towards the middle of the line. Weaving through the waiting people, you'd almost reached them when the epitome of a soccer mom barred the way.

“Excuse me? We were here first,” she screeched with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, but our friends --” you tried explaining.

“There’s a line!”

“I know that, but, see, our friends are --”

“You have to wait just like everybody else.”

You narrowed your eyes and opened your mouth to retort when Jesse jumped in.

“Ma’am, I understand why you'd be upset,” he began, purposely thickening his accent and giving the woman a dazzling smile, “but our friends are already waitin’ in line. We don't mean t’be rude, especially not to a lovely lady such as yourself --”

You had to bite your tongue to stop yourself from laughing at Jesse's overly sweet flirting. The cowboy had a gift for charming his way out of nearly every situation and today was no exception. Already, he was making the object of his attention blush profusely.

“-- I hope yer can forgive us and let us through t’get these ice cream cones to our friends before they melt? Pretty please? I swear we won't be disturbin’ yer again.”

“Well,” she said, looking flushed, “that's alright, I guess. Just this once.”

“Awww, thank yer, sweetheart. I'd tip my hat to yer, but, alas, I got my hands full.”

As you followed Jesse past the woman, you saw her checking out his butt while licking her lips and you almost lost it. When you finally rejoined Gabriel and Genji, you burst out laughing.

“You are such a sweet-talker, Jess!” you exclaimed as you gave Genji his vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate and sprinkles.

“Why? What happened?” Gabriel inquired.

“He almost charmed the pants off a woman who picked a fight with us for perceived line cutting. Jesse's oozing charm saved the day once more.”

“Of course it did,” Genji replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Plus, the sight of Jesse's butt seemed to appease her considerably.”

“It is a mighty fine butt,” Jesse said smugly.

“Shame that its owner is beyond conceited.”

“C’mon now, sweet pea, take a look,” he replied as he turned around and slapped himself on the butt. “Ain't this the juiciest butt you've ever seen?”

“Shut up, you,” you laughed as you pushed him away playfully.

Jesse grinned as he faced you once more and threw his arm over your shoulders to pull you against his chest and drop a kiss on the top of your head.

Slowly but surely, the line crept forward and before long it was your turn. Genji and Jesse climbed into the backseats of the carriage which left you to take a seat next to Gabriel in the front who held out his hand to steady you.

It was a snug fit what with him being built like a brick house and all.

After a bit of wriggling and squirming, he snapped, “Stop that!”

“Hey, I'm not the one who's taking up all the space!”

“Your digging your elbow into my stomach.”

“Well, then suck it in, lard-ass!”

“Excuse me?!” he exclaimed, sounding affronted.

“Oh, for the love of god,” Genji commented as he leaned forward in his seat to speak into your ears. “Will you two stop bickering?”

“Yeah, yer sound like an old married couple,” Jesse added.

You huffed. “We do not!”

Gabriel grabbed your arm to stop you from hitting him before yanking you even closer.

“Reyes!” you grunted.

“Oh, it's back to Reyes now, is it?” he asked as he let go of you and snaked his arm over the back of your seats, so that his fingers grazed your bare shoulder, making you shiver ever so slightly.

“When you're manhandling me? Yes, it is.”

“I'm only manhandling you because you're abusing me.”

“Oh, please,” you snorted. “You're used to taking much harder punches.”

“And you're used to being thrown around a whole lot more so zip it, will you?”

Pressed against his side the way you were, you tried your hardest not to grin too widely. Ending up like this hadn't been your intention, but you sure as hell weren't rectifying that any time soon.

“Fair enough,” you grumbled, pretending to be miffed.

“And don't ever call me fat again,” he said.

“Did I upset your delicate sensibilities?”

“Yes, you did,” he replied haughtily.

His tone made you laugh. “Well, I'm sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Shut up,” Jesse hissed excitedly as the carriage jerked and moved forward. “It's starting!”

The hollow sound of the carriage’s wheels gliding along the wooden tracks that made for a suitably bumpy ride seemed to intensify once you were plunged into darkness. Despite yourself, your heart rate picked up. As the void filled with a low hum that transitioned into sounds of rustling leaves, howling winds and something that reminded you of stepping onto dry branches, interrupted by the occasional high-pitched wail, goosebumps erupted on your skin. You ducked automatically when something brushed the top of your head and noticed Jesse sucking in a sharp breath seconds later as he experienced the same sensation. You stayed slightly hunched over and rested your head against Gabriel's chest to avoid it. Genji let out a whoop as flashing lights seemed to explode all around you, flooding the tunnel and allowing you to see what was going on. Chancing a glance upwards, you spied strips of fabric hanging from the ceiling which explained what kept touching everyone's heads. Next to you, Gabriel batted at them as they slid over his face due to his height and you couldn't muffle a delighted giggle.

“Something funny, short stuff?” Gabriel asked close to your ear.

“Nope. Nothing at all,” you shouted over the musical backdrop.

Grotesque symbols were painted on the walls with bright, glow-in-the-dark paint. Whoever had been responsible for the design must be a fan of occult horror flicks. A ghost came at you full frontal, making all of you shriek and duck as low as possible before diving upwards at the last second.

As the carriage progressed you entered a part that had big, black spiders crawling up the walls on ginormous webs and you whimpered audibly as you shrank further into Gabe's arms, already dreading one of those vile things assaulting you. Rationally, you knew they weren't real but that didn't make them any less disgusting. Your carriage had almost made it to the next turn when that was exactly what happened. A spider seemed to jump at you on your side and you visibly flinched. In response, you grabbed Gabriel's thigh, digging your nails in until the carriage had made it to the turn. Your heart was racing and you noticed you were shaking from the adrenaline. Fuck. You hated spiders.

Slowly, you let your gaze shift upwards over a broad chest to a defined jawline with a meticulously groomed goatee and a sensual mouth that was quirked in an amused smirk before reaching familiar dark eyes that were filled with heat. Gulping, you got embarrassed by your reaction so you made to withdraw your hand from his thigh but he covered it with his own and squeezed. Your lips parted as you let out a soft sigh, your lashes fluttering with a will of their own in response to Gabriel licking his bottom lip. You were overwhelmed by the smolder directed at you. Shifting in your seat, you rubbed your thighs together as you tried to stomp down the urge to jump him. Gabriel's smirk intensified knowingly before his eyes flickered to your lips and he started to lean in ever so slightly.

Suddenly, a monster popped up directly in front of the carriage, accompanied by a flash of light and a deafening yell. It was so unexpected that the both of you literally jumped in fright and Gabe let out a high-pitched shriek that merged with Jesse's and Genji’s screams. You thought your heart might've stopped there for a second but your shock soon turned into uncontrollable laughter and you doubled over. Tears were streaming down your face as Gabriel grumbled disgruntledly next to you.

“And what exactly are you laughing at?” he asked.

Wiping your cheeks, you hiccupped and said, “Behold the fearsome Blackwatch Commander, screaming in an impressive imitation of a little girl.”

“Yeah, nice shriek, jefe,” Jesse taunted.

“You screamed too!”

“Yeah, but not that high.”

“Mock all you want,” he replied snarkily before adding in your direction,” but at least I'm not afraid of spiders.”

“Oh, is that --”

Genji's head popped up between you and Gabe. “You two looked awfully cozy there before Mr Frankenstein popped up. You weren't planning on smooching, were you?”

“No!”

“Of course not!”

“Good, good,” the ninja said slowly. “Cause that would be something you'd do on a date.”

You glared at him but your pupils might've dilated a bit as you recalled the way Gabe had looked at you. Fortunately, your ride was over now and you had to climb out of the carriage which saved you from coming up with a retort.

On the way out, you passed a stand that showed pictures that had been taken while you'd been inside. Not interested in overpriced photos, you kept walking but Jesse had stopped to look.

He laughed uproariously and waved you over. Arching an eyebrow, you joined him and looked at the screen he was pointing at. The camera had immortalised the exact moment you and Gabe had jumped. His eyes were screwed together and his mouth was opened in what you knew was that high-pitched shriek while you had your eyes wide open and were grimacing in a wholly unflattering way that gave you a double chin. In the background, you could see Jesse and Genji hugging each other while they, too, screamed out loud.

“I’m so buying that,” you said with a chortle.

For a while the four of you just strolled across the area, taking in the multitude of different stands and debating which rides you definitely wanted to go on before you left. It was the middle of the afternoon and you stopped to get something to eat that couldn't be classified as dessert. Genji got a giant slice of pepperoni pizza, Jesse went for a hot dog while Gabriel ordered a cheeseburger and you opted for grilled fish on a bun. While Jesse debated whether he'd be able to eat another one, you exchanged a glance with Gabriel as you threw away your trash.

He cocked an eyebrow at you, reading your expression correctly. “Coffee?”

“Coffee,” you nodded decisively.

Gabriel looked at Genji. “Do you want coffee as well?”

“Nah,” Genji said, putting his arms on the backrest of the bench they we're sitting on while Jesse came back over with his second helping.

“Ingrate?”

“Huh?” Jesse mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“Coffee?”

“Nope.”

“Alright. We'll be right back. You gonna wait here?”

“Yeah,” Jesse answered.

“Don't rush,” Genji added as his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Please, do take your time.”

You rolled your eyes at him and grabbed Gabe's arm. “Let's find coffee. I'm in desperate need of a fix.”

Gabriel laughed at your annoyed tone but allowed you to drag him off.

“What's going on with Genji and you?” he asked after a while.

“Nothing important.”

He side-eyed you. “Really?”

“Yup. He's just being a pest. As usual.”

“What is he being a pest about?”

“Oh, you know,” you replied, trying to sound casual. “This and that.”

“This and that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What exactly does _this and that_ contain?”

“All kinds of stuff.”

“Like?”

“Like …,” you trailed off, racking your brain about what to say as you started to panic.

“Yes?”

“Like whether or not you and the Strike Commander are lovers.”

You faltered in your step, having not intended to say that even though there was an ongoing bet concerning exactly that.

“What?” Gabriel asked, looking flummoxed for a second as he stared at you in disbelief before dissolving into laughter. “Why?”

Shrugging, you resumed walking. “Well, you're _best war buddies_ and really close, plus all that bickering sure looks like sexual tension …” you explained before admitting, “there might be a bet going on about it.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.”

“How much money are we talking?”

“Not money. The losers will have to host a barbecue for the winners.”

He whistled. “Nice. What did you say?”

“Who says I'm involved?”

“Puhleeease,” he scoffed.

You grinned. “That you're not romantically involved with the Strike Commander.”

“You sound rather sure,” he commented teasingly. “Why is that?”

“Because I believe I've got evidence to the contrary,” you admitted bashfully, glancing up at him from under your lashes.

He smirked. “I see. I could swing both ways, though.”

“True,” you said with a shrug of your shoulder. “But the question is are you lovers now. Present tense. And I don't believe that.”

Gabriel hummed.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Aren't you gonna tell me?”

“So that you can blab to the others and end the game?” he asked rhetorically before snorting. “No.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Nope.”

“Gabe!” you whined.

He laughed at you. “Not a chance, gatita.”

“Your reaction to the bet basically confirmed my suspicions anyway,” you mused, trying to goad him into confirming.

“Maybe I'm just a really good actor.”

“Maybe. But I think I know you well enough to see through that.”

“If that's what you think.”

“Just tell me!”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” he said with a taunting grin.

You tutted at him disappointedly. “You're no fun.”

“You'll live.”

“Doubtful,” you pouted.

“Awww,” he cooed mockingly, “you poor thing. Look, there's coffee.”

“Fucking finally,” you exclaimed delightedly, discarding your pretense of feeling dejected.

After you'd both gotten large cups of liquid heaven, you slowly made your way back towards the boys. Since you weren't planning on getting anything else, you allowed yourself to stop and look at some of the stands. When you spied jewellery, you power-walked over with a big grin. Gabriel indulged you without complaint. Checking out the offered pieces and pointing some of them out to him, you let out a squeal of pure joy when you saw a large display of mood rings at the far end of the stand.

“Oh my god,” you said delightedly. “I loved these as a kid!”

“What are they?”

“Mood rings!”

“What?”

You turned towards him in surprise. “Gabriel! Don't tell me you've never seen these!”

He raised his eyebrows at you. “I'm not really in the habit of wearing jewellery,” he pointed out dryly.

“Duh,” you said with a roll of your eyes. “But don't tell me you've never been to a carnival with a girlfriend?”

Frowning, he asked, “What's that got to do with anything?”

“Every girl loves these!”

“Really?” he inquired disbelievingly.

“Yes!”

“What's so special about them?”

“They’re called mood rings. Make an educated guess,” you said dryly.

“Tone down the sass, will you?”

“No can do,” you replied distractedly as you tried on a few different models. “Sorry, not sorry.”

“So they've got something to do with the wearer's mood?”

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.”

“Smartass,” he admonished, sighing exasperatedly.

Taking your hand into his, he observed the colour of the ring you were trying on changing from black to peridot green.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“Well, let's see,” you said slowly as you looked for a chart.

Gabriel spotted a brochure that had the colours and meanings explained. “Green means you're irritated.”

“Imagine that,” you deadpanned.

He shot you a look over the rim of his sunglasses but didn't comment, his gaze dropped back to your hand as the ring slowly went from green to a wine red.

“Violet - Burgundy,” he said, checking the chart before looking up at you with a small smirk. “Love.”

You bit your lip. “Gee, I guess I'll have to confess my undying love to Jesse then.”

Gabriel shook his head and pursed his lips even as a grin was threatening to take over. “I guess so.”

Grinning mischievously at him, you looked down at your hand that was still in his before withdrawing. “I think I'll buy this one and then we can go.”

“Alright.” Looking at the displayed rings, he furrowed his brows and asked, “Do you think Fareeha would like one of these?”

“I'm sure she would.”

“Okay…,” he said, “how about … this one?”

“Perfect,” you replied before laughing softly.

“What?”

“You're such a softie.”

“I am not.”

“It's okay.”

“She _is_ my goddaughter,” he said defensively.

“Sof-tie,” you sang mockingly. “Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Somehow I highly doubt that.”

Giving him a shocked look, you exclaimed, “How dare you! Such an appalling lack of faith, I am insulted!”

“Overdramatic is what you are.”

“Yeah, well,” you sighed, “can't argue with that.”

“Indeed you cannot,” he said smugly as you both paid.

“Besides,” you drawled as you made your way back towards the boys, “I won't need to draw attention to you having baby fever. It's quite obvious.”

“I don't have baby fever!”

“Sure you don't. Fareeha can attest to that.”

“She's my goddaughter,” he reiterated, “and she's awesome.”

“Tick-tock,” you teased.

Gabriel scoffed. “Maybe you're projecting.”

Arching an eyebrow at him, you asked, “Are you saying I'm old?”

“I did not say that,” he said with a smirk. “You drew your own conclusion.”

“I don't want kids.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Ever?”

“Ever,” you said decisively.

“How come?”

“I'm not the maternal type,” you said with a shrug.

“But what if --”

He cut himself off as Genji and Jesse came bounding towards you when they spotted you approaching.

“Had a nice time?” Genji asked.

You smiled sweetly at him.

“Yes, we did, thank you very much for asking,” you said before draining your coffee and looking mournfully at the empty cup. “I should've gotten two.”

“You have a problem,” Genji said decisively.

Sticking your tongue out at him, you asked, “Where to now?”

Jesse placed his arm over your shoulders and said, “Well, I'm fed and watered. Let's go shootin’.”

You gazed up at him with a quizzical look. “Are these things related?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then,” Gabriel said. “Let's see who's the best shot.”

“Please,” Genji scoffed, “as if we don't know that already.”

“Yeah,” you chimed in, “it's me. Obviously.”

“As if,” Gabe countered which earned him a glare from you.

“Y'all crazy. After all, I'm the one famous for the Deadshot.”

“Just because you give it a fancy name doesn't mean you're the best shot,” Gabriel said.

“Ana Amari herself complimented me on my aim.”

“And you still needed her to teach you, didn't you? So you must not be as good as you'd like to think you are,” Gabe taunted.

“And I became the best because of those lessons,” Jesse replied smugly.

“Boys, boys, boys,” you said as Gabe opened his mouth to retort, “play nice with each other and get ready to congratulate me on my win.”

“Sorry, t’break it t’ya, darlin', but that ain't happenin’,” Jesse said as he tugged on your braid playfully. “But I promise t’shoot yer a plushy.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and bared your teeth in a smile. “Let's settle this.”

“You're on, babydoll,” he replied with an insolent grin.

“Don't you babydoll me, Jesse McCree. Put your money where your mouth is.”

“C’mon then, move yer cute, little ass.”

And so you did. Jesse had a bounce to his step as he pulled you along towards the shooting gallery, exuding eagerness. You huddled together as you battled out who'd go first.

With _Rock Paper Scissors_. Like Adults.

“You're not allowed to choose the same thing twice in a row, right?” you asked.

“Yup,” confirmed Jesse.

“Rock Paper Scissors,” Genji said.

He'd chosen scissors, Gabe and Jesse had chosen rock while you went with paper, meaning no one was eliminated in round one. Second time around, you and Jesse had chosen rock while both Gabe and Genji chose paper, which meant the latter pair had to settle it between them. After another two rounds, Genji emerged victorious.

“Are we choosing moving or stationary targets?” you asked.

“Stationary?” Jesse scoffed. “Don't insult me, sweet pea.”

“Yeah, I think our training makes a warm-up unnecessary,” Gabe added.

You held up your hands in the universal sign of surrender. “It was just a question.”

“I mean,” Genji said tauntingly  as he accepted the rifle from the dude manning the booth, “unless you think you need it …”

“I don't need it,” you replied. “I was just making sure that you guys have no excuse to moan about my victory later.”

“The sun must be getting to you. Are you sure you're not suffering from heat stroke? You're starting to sound a little delusional,” needled Genji.

“Line up your shot already, ninja-boy, I’m dying to make you eat your words.”

Genji chuckled at your overly sweet tone.

“Oooohhh, feisty!” Jesse crooned. “I like it.”

“Flirt with me all you want, McCree, I'm gonna put all of you to shame.”

“Easy, querida,” Gabriel commented with a grin.

“We're judging accuracy as well as speed?” asked the cyborg.

“Sí,” Gabriel replied, “I'm timing you. Ready when you are.”

Genji fired his ten shots so rapidly he attracted attention from the other patrons who gaped in shock when they saw he'd hit all of his targets.

Throwing a look over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow imperiously.

“2.45,” announced Gabe. “Not bad.”

“Your turn,” was all he said as he switched places with Gabe and got ready to time him.

When the Blackwatch Commander completed his performance in the same manner, people stopped just behind the four of you to gawk. You saw Gabe's shoulders tense and you giggled as you exchanged a knowing look with Jesse since you were all too aware of Gabriel's distaste for rubbernecking.

“2.39,” Genji stated, sounding a little disgruntled.

You bumped his shoulder. “Save your tears for when I've beaten you.”

He returned your gesture playfully but hard enough that you stumbled, making you laugh.

“Awwww, already you're being a sore loser. You're not gonna pout for the rest of the day, are you?”

“Why don't you shut up and shoot?”

“Wounded pride … how quaint,” you commented teasingly, feeling his glare on you as you turned your back to him.

The dude behind the counter handed you the reloaded rifle and you got into position. Steadying your breath, you fired all ten shots seamlessly like the others had done.

“2.41,” Gabe told you as you turned around to him.

Your head instantly snapped towards Genji as a Cheshire cat grin formed on your lips. Strolling back over to your favourite cyborg, you stopped inches in front of him, crossed your arms over your chest and waited.

He drew in a deep breath and looked heavenward for a second to fortify himself. “Congrats,” he choked out.

“Why thank you, babe!” you replied before turning to watch Jesse and linking your arm with his.

As expected, Jesse put on a big show of getting ready and aiming but once he'd started, it was a blur and seemed to be over before it had begun.

Gabriel whistled. “2.28,” he said as a proud smirk tugged at his mouth despite himself. The onlookers cheered and applauded. “Impressive, ingrate.”

Jesse plucked off his hat and performed a sweeping bow before placing it back on his head.

“I appreciate it, jefe,” he said graciously before adding,” maybe I should get yer a mug that says _World's Second Best Shot,_ what'cha think? Since yer seem t'have developed a fondness for those kinda mugs recently.”

“Shut up,” Gabriel said while rolling his eyes.

The cowboy stalked over to you and Genji with his customary swagger.

“So, m’lady,” he drawled, holding out his hand for you, “wanna choose yer prize?”

“You don't get a plushy for a meagre ten shots,” you pointed out a little shrewdly, though a smirk slowly appeared on your lips.

“But yer get t’choose what colour yer want the rose t’be.”

“Fair enough,” you conceded as you took his hand before addressing the dude behind the counter. “White, please.”

He handed Jesse a tacky, white rose who offered it to you with a flourish. As you raised your free hand to take it, he drew his hand back so the rose was out of reach.

Letting go of your hand, he turned his head to the side and tapped his cheek with his index finger. “That deserves a congratulatory kiss, don't'cha think?”

You rolled your eyes as you tutted, but leaned forward to kiss the cowboy’s cheek nonetheless. At the last second, Jesse turned his head and your lips would've met if Gabe hadn't miraculously appeared next to Jesse and bumped into him.

“Whoops. Sorry,” Gabriel said monotonously, not sounding sorry at all.

You bit your lip to stifle the laughter that was threatening to bubble up as you saw Gabe's glare and Jesse's annoyed expression. There was a delighted twinkle in your eyes as you caught Genji’s stare who was observing the scene with his hands crossed over his chest. His gaze was tauntingly amused, which made you narrow your eyes at your insufferable friend as his earlier words came back to you: _the Commander's got a crush on you too, you know?_

“Didn't know yer were so clumsy, jefe,” Jesse all but snapped as he gesticulated wildly with the rose he had still clasped in his hand.

“It's the heat,” he quipped dryly, making you scoff audibly.

Yeah, right. The heat. You'd accompanied him on more than one mission that took place in some godforsaken desert so you knew there was no temperature high enough to make Gabriel Reyes uncomfortable. Whereas you started cursing up a storm the second it got more than mildly warm outside, he was known to bask in the sun any chance he got. Bloody lunatic.

Stepping close to Jesse, who was still bickering with Gabe, you placed your hands on his chest before raising onto the tips of your toes to plant a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

“There. Do I get the rose now or what?”

Smiling down at you, Jesse stuck said rose behind your ear and you were about to step back when he grabbed your waist. Before you could fully process what was happening, he'd dipped you quite dramatically. You threw your arms around his neck to counterbalance as a surprised squeak escaped you which was silenced by his lips. He made a deliberately loud smooching noise as he pecked you playfully before setting you back on your feet, grinning widely at you.

The minute you were vertical again, you jabbed your elbow into his ribs.

“You are so obnoxious,” you said as you pointedly wiped your mouth and righted the rose that was about to slip from behind your ear.

“Awww, yer know yer love me,” he replied with a wink as his grin turned smug.

His eyes narrowed the second they landed on Gabriel. Cautiously, you chanced a look at your commanding officer. Outwardly, his face looked devoid of emotion as he held himself perfectly still. Anyone who wasn't familiar with his body language would assume him to be unbothered by what had just transpired but you knew better. If he were a cartoon character, you’d bet steam would be coming out of his ears and nose right now. The icy glare he was sending the cowboy was threatening enough to make you pray you’d never be on the receiving end of anything half as intense. His lips curled ever so slightly when Jesse stubbornly returned the stare down.

“Oh, boy,” you muttered under your breath as you looked helplessly at Genji, silently imploring him to do something to diffuse the standoff.

Interpreting your plea for help correctly, the cyborg stepped forward and clasped Jesse's shoulder, gently steering him away from Gabriel. “Why don't we go to the rollercoaster. You wanted to ride that, didn't you?”

“Gabe,” you said tentatively as you walked over to him, “you coming?”

For a second, he remained unresponsive, keeping his eyes locked on the cowboy's retreating back but then his gaze shifted to you and turned considerably warmer when he noticed how tensely you were holding yourself. Cocking, your head at him questioningly, you stepped closer and gingerly took his hand to tug him in the direction Genji had steered Jesse. When he allowed you to lead him without a fuss, you breathed a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed. Gabriel gave your hand a sharp jerk that made you stumble into him before he let it go in favour of wrapping his arm around you. Eagerly, you leaned into his side and hugged him, earning you a forehead kiss that turned your insides to mush. Such a simple gesture shouldn't have this effect on you, you thought a little despondently.

“Next time I'll grab Genji and let you two peacocks battle it out,” you told him earnestly, but with mirth in your eyes.

“I don't know what you're talking about, gatita,” he replied, keeping his expression perfectly neutral.

“Sure you don't.”

“Jesse was being disrespectful.”

“No, he wasn't,” you rebuked him, “you were jealous --”

“I was not jealous,” he scoffed.

“For no good reason, might I add,” you continued, insistently.

“No good reason?” he growled. “He kissed you!”

Repressing a smug smirk, you goaded him on as you portrayed an air of innocence, “So?”

“So? What do you mean so? The ingrate _kissed_ you. On the _mouth_.”

“And?”

“ _And_ he isn't allowed to do that,” he huffed.

“Why not?”

“Because --”

He cut himself off, levelling a glare at you that made you unable to suppress a grin any longer.

“Because you're jealous,” you finished for him with a laugh that crinkled the corners of your eyes.

“You’re a real pest, you know that?” he chided you affectionately.

“Just admit it,” you prompted.

“Never.”

You hid your smile by pressing your face into his chest, trusting him to lead you in the direction Jesse and Genji had gone.

A slight breeze ruffled your hair and you were tempted to just close your eyes and doze off. The first signs of dusk painted the sky a rosy gold as the blue hour crept in. Today's activities in addition to the pleasantly warm weather were already starting to make you sleepy. There was something so tranquil about soaking up the scents and sounds that came with a carnival. It felt a little as though you were reliving someone's favourite memory; the kind of day that was almost too perfect to be real.

You were distracted from your musings by a colourful tent coming into view to your left. It was deep purple and decorated with a myriad of fairy lights interspersed with little bells that chimed softly in the breeze. The lights seemed to give off a blurry, otherworldly glow in the encroaching twilight and had you mesmerised. Faint sounds of what you assumed were panpipes drifted through the sheer curtains that hid the interior from view.

Curiously, you searched for a sign that would advertise what this vendor offered exactly. Over the tent’s entrance a glittering script told you what you were looking for: Madame Mirela - Fortune Teller.

Your eyes lit up with excitement as you came to an abrupt stop, making Gabriel almost stumble. Astonished, he looked at you with raised eyebrows. His look turned incredulous when he realised what you were so excited about. You'd never been to a psychic before and the prospect of remedying that oversight right now had you practically vibrating with eagerness.

“No,” he said.

“Yes!” you countered, nodding your head enthusiastically as you tried to pull him with you. “C’mon!”

“It's a waste of money,” he insisted with a slight whine.

“Please?” you pouted. “For me?”

“You go. I'll wait here.”

“Gaaaabe, it's no fun alone,” you insisted. “Pretty please?”

When he sighed loudly you knew you had won. Bouncing on the balls of your feet, you tightened your grip on his hand and pulled him after you towards the entrance. You chose to ignore the way Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly questioning his judgment.

Tentatively, you parted the curtains and stepped inside. The music was only slightly louder inside the tent but there was a quality to it that raised the hairs at the nape of your neck as your senses were enveloped in the scent of incense. Sandalwood, if you weren't mistaken; pleasant enough if a bit cloying. More strings of light strategically placed behind sheer fabrics and a multitude of candles gave the place a low lighting that was supposed to set the mood. Along the walls, bookshelves had been placed that were bursting with leather-bound tomes and colourful crystals in all shapes and sizes.

You'd been expecting the stereotypical old crone with heavy make-up and wrinkles, draped in flowing clothes and too much jewellery. Instead, you were confronted with a woman you placed in her mid to late thirties who could only be described as drop dead gorgeous in her form-fitting green dress. Dark, gleaming locks spilled over her shoulders down to her tiny waist and her complexion was so flawless, you felt envious. Her full lips formed a natural pout while her high cheekbones accentuated her heart-shaped face and the most striking hazel eyes you'd ever seen glinted in the light. You felt positively shabby in comparison.

“Welcome,” she said in a husky voice.

The woman you assumed was Mirela made a sweeping gesture with her hand that caused the bracelets on her wrists to jingle softly, indicating for you and Gabe to take a seat opposite her at the low, round table that was littered with tarot cards.

She gave you a brief once-over while you smiled at her as you approached, tugging Gabe with you. When you both took a seat, her eyes flickered to your companion and a sultry smile formed on her lips. The appreciation in her gaze as she took Gabriel in was unmistakable and had your smile turn into an almost snarl you tried to suppress despite the fact that it made your hackles rise instantly. It was far from unusual for women to look at the Blackwatch Commander as though they were begging him to devour them right on the spot but this was the first of such an instance since he'd kissed you senseless and you didn't like it. Not one bit. You were a little surprised at your visceral urge to let her know he was yours as you weren't usually this territorial. And, you thought despondently, he wasn't technically yours. Yet.

Gabriel titled his head towards you, arching an eyebrow at your pursed lips. You shook your head at him as you raised a shoulder before looking back towards Mirela. If your eyes turned noticeably colder, it wasn't on purpose.

“How would you like me to reveal your future?” she asked. “Tarot cards, crystal ball or palm reading?”

She'd directed the question at both of you but her attention was clearly centered on Gabriel as she gave him a coquettish smile from under her long lashes that was meant to entice. You inhaled sharply as you tried to keep your temper in check. Gabe squeezed your hand in silent support even though you could've sworn you'd seen him smirk.

“Gatita?” he murmured, prompting you to take your pick.

“Crystal ball,” you said through clenched teeth before sheepishly adding, “please?”

“As you wish,” she said as she quirked a perfect brow at your behaviour. “Do you want separate readings?”

Looking at Gabe, you cocked your head questioningly to which he shrugged.

“You wanted to come in here, you decide,” he stated.

Biting your lip, you grinned mischievously before you turned back towards Mirela.

“Together, please.”

She inclined her head graciously before enquiring, “Do you have a specific question or would you like a general reading of your future?”

“General,” you said decisively before frowning. “What if our --” - you darted a quick glance at Gabe - “futures aren't intertwined?”

Mirela smirked as she, too, glanced at Gabriel. “Wouldn’t that be a ... shame. But whatever your destiny - whether together or apart - the crystal ball will show me. Maybe you'd like a private reading,” she said to Gabe, “if you happen not to be in hers.”

You opened your mouth to give her a piece of your mind when Gabriel let go of your hand to place it at the nape of your neck.

“That won't be necessary,” he said, rubbing his thumb back and forth across your pulse point.

Mirela’s eyes flitted towards the rather possessive placement of his hand as she gave him a tight smile.

“Never say never,” she purred but relented at his indomitable demeanor.

She swirled her hands theatrically over the cloudy crystal ball that was illuminated from below and chanted softly under her breath as she stared into its depths. When she looked back up at the both of you, her eyes shone eerily. The smoke from the incense curled around her and her face was plunged into sharp relief from the crystal ball’s light; it somehow made her look young and old at once.

“I see ... ,” she began and, despite yourself, you leant forward, “a love for the ages.”

A Cheshire cat’s grin spread on your lips.

“More happiness than a heart can hold.”

Exchanging a glance with Gabe, your cheeks started to feel suspiciously warm.

“But it'll be torn asunder by a devastating betrayal that'll leave you unrecognisable to each other."

The declaration wiped your giddy expression from your face. Well, that was … unpleasant. Blinking owlishly, you waited for her to continue but nothing came. When Mirela looked into your eyes, her gaze was filled with so much pity it made you balk.

Gulping, you searched for something to say but she beat you to it.

“I'm sorry,” she said, sounding sincere and you would’ve believed her if she hadn't turned to Gabriel with a devious grin in the next instance. “So, about that private reading … changed your mind yet, handsome?”

Whatever spell she'd previously woven burst instantly. Your mouth dropped open at her insolence and you couldn't help but hiss at her, “Back the fuck off!”

Gabriel stood, dragging you up with him before he paid her. “Still not interested,” he said coldly. “C’mon, querida, let's go.”

Shooting her one last dirty look, you exited the tent. It had gotten dark outside while you'd been with the infuriating fortune teller that still had you bristling as you started to walk towards the rollercoaster Jesse and Genji had been aiming for.

Gabriel looked at you as he took your hand to link his fingers with yours before he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on your knuckles

“You’re cute when you're jealous,” he teased.

“Me? Pfft,” you scoffed derisively. “Baby, I don't do jealous.”

“No, huh?”

“No.”

“Could've fooled me.”

“Well, maybe you're easily fooled,” you snapped defensively.

He laughed. “You can retract your claws now, gatita.”

“Can I, Gabe?” you replied tersely. “Can I really?”

“It was your idea to go in there, you know? It's not my fault she got you so riled up. Though I didn't know you could be so catty.”

“I know it was,” you pouted, dropping the pretense of not having been ready to gouge her eyes out. “And now we know that you're gonna betray me. I never thought you'd do something like that to me.”

“Me betraying you?” he parroted, sounding affronted. “Who said it would be me? Maybe you'll break my heart.”

“Please,” you scoffed. “I would never.”

“You say that now,” he said mournfully. “I bet you'll run off with Jesse.”

That made you laugh. Bumping his bicep with your shoulder, you said, “As if. You're stuck with me.”

“I'm good with that.”

Looking up at him from under your lashes with your best imitation of a seductive smile, you said, “You better.”

He smirked. “And what would happen if I didn't?”

“If you didn't,” you replied, trailing off before licking your lip, “I'd have to kidnap you, fake your death and lock you in my basement and go all creepy stalker on you. And then Morrison would never stop crying.”

“That so?” he inquired chuckling.

You hummed. “I'm not good with sharing.”

“You don't say,” he commented sardonically.

Pointing your finger at him, you cried, “You don't get to berate me about that! You're just as bad as I am in that regard, as was proven by your earlier behaviour towards Jesse.”

Huffing, he growled, “Fair enough. I promise to not rip the ingrate’s head off and you promise to stop flirting with him.”

“I wasn't flirting with him.”

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I was not. He's my friend. I'm just as close to Genji; if not more. The only difference is that Genji’s not as touchy-feely as Jess.”

“And you think the cowboy is hot.”

You shrugged. “Hey, I can't help it that he's fit and I appreciate ripped dudes. But that doesn't mean I fancy him.”

“Alright.”

“Alright? Does that mean you'll stop being mean to Jesse?”

“I wasn't being mean --”

“You were ready to rip his head off,” you interrupted. “He's just trying to goad you, you know?”

“I'm well aware.”

“Great, then we can rejoin the boys without any bloodshed, yes?”

Rolling his eyes, he agreed and not a second too soon since you spied Genji waiting in line for the rollercoaster. You frowned when you didn't see Jesse anywhere and started looking for him when he suddenly popped up behind you, making you jump.

“What took you so long?” he forced out between a mouth full of cotton candy.

“Made a little detour,” you answered as you helped yourself to some of the sugary goodness.

Gabriel remained suspiciously silent and you saw his jaw clench from the corner of your eye. Jabbing your elbow into his ribs, you gave him a pointed look.

He cleared his throat before asking, “So, the rollercoaster next?”

Jesse stayed silent until you raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, jefe. Rollercoaster's next.”

You couldn't stop yourself from rolling your eyes at their silly behaviour. _Men_.

As you followed Jesse towards Genji, who looked decidedly bored, you let your gaze wander over the people and attractions in front of you and perked up when you noticed that the Ferris Wheel was only a short walk away. Biting your lip, you cocked your head in contemplation. You must've slowed down considerably because you suddenly found yourself looking at Gabriel's back. Your eyes darted between him and the Ferris Wheel as you formulated a plan that put a devious little smirk on your lips.

Jesse noticed you weren't next to him anymore and did an adorable swivel on his heels. Walking backwards, he yelled, “C’mon, slowpoke. Why are yer dawdlin’? Yer ain't afraid of the rollercoaster, are ya?”

Making a show of shuffling towards him and averting your eyes, you replied, “Actually, I'm not too fond of heights.”

Your answer had been loud enough for all of them to hear as you had reached Genji by now, who looked at you with narrowed eyes.

“Really?” Genji asked slowly. “You? Afraid of heights? Huh.”

“Yeah,” you said and chuckled in apparent embarrassment.

Gabriel frowned at you. “I didn't know that.”

“Well, you don't know everything about me, Commander,” you replied tersely.

“Awww, it's nothin’ t'be ashamed of,” Jesse crooned. “Yer can hold onto me, darlin’. I promise I'll keep yer safe.”

“You've never seemed to have a problem with jumping off buildings or scaling mountains on missions,” Genji shrewdly pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I'm fine with it on missions,” you said quickly. “Having an objective somehow makes it easier to get over it but I don't enjoy subjecting myself to it for fun.”

“Really?” Genji asked doubtfully.

“Yes, really,” you snapped before sighing wistfully, “though I've always wanted to go on a Ferris Wheel. The view is supposed to be spectacular.”

“You've never been on a Ferris Wheel?” Gabe asked, sounding outraged.

“Nope.”

“That's a right shame, sweet pea. I can go with yer if yer not too keen on the rollercoaster,” Jesse offered.

“No, Jess, you've been so excited for the rollercoaster all day,” you said and made sure not to make eye contact with Genji before you added innocently, “but maybe if you'd keep me company on the Ferris Wheel, Gabriel, it wouldn't be so bad. For moral support and all.”

From the corner of your eye, you noticed Genji biting back a laugh as you gave Gabe your best puppy dog eyes.

“Sure, I'll go with you,” he said with a familiar, tiny smirk.

“Awesome,” you replied as you tried your best not to grin too widely. “So, you guys can enjoy the rollercoaster and we'll meet up after?”

“Whatever you say,” Genji said amicably. “Shall we make it two rounds to give you guys enough privacy?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” you answered blithely.

“Sure you don't,” the cyborg drawled. “We'll come to the Ferris Wheel when we're done.”

“Great,” Gabriel said as he placed his hand at the small of your back.

“See you later,” Jesse said as you started walking towards the Ferris Wheel and cursed at people who decided to abruptly stop right in front of you when they couldn't decide where to go next.

“I really did not know you were afraid of heights,” Gabriel said as you waited in the comparably short line. His tone was somewhere between feeling guilty for giving you assignments that involved heights and becoming suspicious.

Licking your lips, you looked up at him with an impish smirk. “I'm not.”

For a second, he stared at you blankly before his lips twitched and a slow, warm smile spread on his face. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a genuine smile that seemed to light up his whole face and made him look ten years younger. You felt your heart stutter in response as your breath caught in your throat.

“Sneaky,” he said before stepping up to the booth to purchase your tickets.

Once you'd been ushered into the carriage, you said, “Well, I had to find a reason to get you alone.”

“That so?” he asked as the Ferris Wheel was set into motion and you started your ascent. “Whatever for?”

You didn't immediately answer as you were too busy admiring the view. The entire carnival lay spread out beneath you and in the almost darkness that was rapidly replacing the softness of twilight, the neon lights advertising each attraction stood out even more, turning the scene into a wacky wonderland caught between the innocence of a carnival and the seediness of adult entertainment.

Turning towards Gabe, you smiled. “Stop teasing, you know exactly what for.”

“I do?” he goaded with a look in his eyes that made your stomach clench.

“I sincerely hope so,” you purred as you inched closer to him.

Gabe licked his bottom lip and you swore your heart stopped for a second as your brain short-circuited before your mind dropped straight to the gutter. He leaned closer and cupped your jaw. The callouses on his fingers catching on your soft skin sent a jolt of electricity down your spine. His eyes dropped to your mouth before he began tracing back and forth across your cupid's bow with his thumb. Swallowing thickly at the sensation, your mouth went positively dry when you noticed how dilated his pupils were. You were sure yours mirrored his as your heartbeat pounded in your ears. With shaky hands, you reached out to fist your fingers in his shirt and closed the distance to brush his lips with yours ever so delicately as your eyes automatically slid shut.

He responded instantly but the kiss remained slow and gentle even as the insistent pull of his mouth heated up your whole body. Gabriel tilted your head and ran his tongue over the seam of your lips to coax you into opening your mouth so he could deepen the kiss. You moaned into him at the first stroke of his tongue against yours as a shiver shot through you that started a fire between your thighs.

God, why had you waited so long to do this again?

You ran your hands up over his chest to lock them at the nape of his neck as you revelled in the taste of him. A taste you were sure you'd never get enough of. Suddenly, you found yourself lifted by his hands on your hips. He deposited you firmly into his lap, making you straddle him without breaking the kiss. One of his hands slid over your hip to the small of your back where he slipped it under your top to feel your bare skin while the other cupped the nape of your neck, drawing small circles over your fluttering pulse point, which drove you wild. Instinctively, you leaned closer so that you were chest to chest before you rolled your hips against his, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible while you panted into his mouth.

Gabe's snarl at the friction was enough to elicit a moan from you that turned into a whimper when his hand grabbed your arse and his hips bucked up against yours as the kiss became feral, letting you feel just how much he wanted you as he ground his erection against your clothed heat.

Your haze of desire was lifted when you were interrupted by loud catcalls. Blinking, you tried to make sense of what was happening as Gabriel was all you could see for a few endless moments before you noticed that your carriage was now on the descent and the one behind you was filled with a group of teenagers. A group of teenagers that had a clear view of Gabriel and you making out. You must've given them quite the show. Groaning in embarrassment, you hid your face against his neck as you tried to catch your breath.

You could feel his shaky chuckle reverberate through his chest since you were still plastered all over him. His hand travelled lazily from its position on your bum to the middle of your back, stroking your spine in the process. It was an oddly soothing gesture and you placed a soft kiss under his jaw in response before lifting your head high enough to look at him.

Gabe's expression was relaxed but the heat lingering in his dark eyes made you gulp as it reignited your arousal. Not that it took much to do that.

Since you were rapidly approaching the end of your ride on the Ferris Wheel, you tried to diffuse the situation by joking, “Well, Mirela did say it was gonna be epic.”

Even you could hear how breathless and hoarse your voice sounded.

“Guess she was right about something, huh?” he replied huskily.

You hummed and rubbed your cheek against his affectionately before straightening up. Bracing your hands on his shoulders, you made to stand up only to collide with the ceiling.

“Ouch!” you howled as you collapsed back into his lap, rubbing the sore spot on your head.

Gabriel roared with laughter, effectively breaking the tension, even as he pulled you against him and replaced your hand with his on top of your head. You growled at him playfully until he gave you a kiss as a means of apology. It's a pity you'd arrived back on the ground by then or you would've eagerly continued. Carefully detangling yourself from his embrace and minding the damn ceiling, you climbed out of the carriage.

Once you were back on solid ground, you smoothed down your clothes, trying to make sure you didn't look as though you'd just made out. Sparing a look at Gabriel, you were slightly annoyed that he still looked as cool as a cucumber.

“You okay?” he asked.

Opening your mouth to reply, you were interrupted by Genji.

“And what exactly have you two lovebirds been up to?” he said and his voice was oozing with smugness.

“That's none of your damn business,” you said.

Genji laughed.

“Yer look like yer just had a roll in the hay, if yer get my drift, darlin’,” Jesse chimed in, flustering you and making you scramble for an explanation.

Just when you opened your mouth to retort, a round of applause and cheering erupted from behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you clenched your jaw when you saw the group of teenagers leering at you. Wincing, you prayed for the earth to open up and swallow you whole. Gabriel, on the other hand, turned towards them. Instead of telling them off, he made a little bow in their direction that had them hollering even louder before they went on their merry way.

“You were saying?” asked Genji.

“Urgh, fine,” you caved, throwing up your arms. “You win!”

“Yes, I do,” the ninja said with an air of superiority.

“You suck,” you told him as he threw his arm over your shoulder and squeezed you.

“Who's a sore loser now,” he retorted with a laugh.

“What did she lose at?” Gabriel asked as he came up behind you.

“Nothing--”

“She finally admitted having a crush on you,” Genji eagerly supplied.

Closing your eyes, you took some deep breaths. You felt like you were suddenly back in middle school. Considering what you and Gabe had just done on the Ferris Wheel, you shouldn't feel embarrassed about this very obvious revelation, but being called out like this in front of the man you were head over heels for was anything but comfortable.

“Well, good, it would've been very awkward if my feelings were one-sided,” Gabe replied with obvious amusement.

Opening your eyes, you were met with a smirking Gabriel and you smiled fondly at him.

“I knew it,” Genji exclaimed.

Jess scoffed. “You're sayin’ that as if yer two have been subtle 'bout your attraction. Honestly, for people whose job consists of undercover work, yer totally suck at keepin’ it on the downlow.”

“That is not true,” you protested.

“Did you just call your commanding officer bad at his job?” Gabe enquired disbelievingly with a quirked eyebrow.

The cowboy pursed his lips and cocked his head as if in thought before he exchanged a meaningful look with Genji and both of them said simultaneously, “Yup.”

You groaned. “Urgh, Jess! He's so gonna make all of us pay for that in training.”

“Very true,” Gabriel said with a wicked glint in his eyes, doubtlessly already thinking about how to make everyone suffer.

“Worth it,” Jesse quipped.

“So, we ready to leave?” Genji asked.

“Just as soon as I've got some chocolate-covered strawberries,” you said.

“How can you be hungry again already?” Gabriel asked.

“I'm not hungry hungry,” you said with a shrug, “but I could eat.”

“Maybe jefe puttin’ us through drills won't be such a bad thing,” Jesse drawled. “Wouldn't want'cha t'get fat, sweet pea.”

You gasped. “Jesse!”

“I'm just lookin’ out for ya,” he said, grinning.

Gabe leaned down to you so his mouth was by your ear. “Who's the lard-ass now? Not so fun when it's you on the receiving end, is it?”

“And for us,” Jesse continued, “I don't wanna have to carry your fat ass on missions and neither does Genji, I reckon.”

“Take that back,” you screeched as he took off sprinting and you gave chase.

He zig-zagged like a bunny on steroids, dodging unsuspecting visitors on the way, and you were soon in stitches from laughing too hard while running after him. Finally, you caught up with him when he had to skid to an almost stop to avoid barrelling into a group of people. Jumping onto his back, you cheered in victory before pretending to choke him.

“Alright, alright, stop it!” he cried but grabbed your thighs to keep you steady anyhow.

“Apologise,” you demanded.

“Fine, I sincerely apologise.”

“Good,” you cooed before relaxing your arms to hug him instead of strangling him.

“Have you children tired yourselves out yet?” Gabriel asked from behind you as he and Genji joined you.

“Yup, I'm ready for strawberries and falling into bed,” you said.

Jesse chuckled. “Fallin’ into bed, huh? I hope you're talkin’ 'bout your own bed.”

You rolled your eyes even though Jesse couldn't see it. “I am talking about my bed, but I never said I'd fall into it all by my lonesome,” you replied with a wink at Gabriel.

“You know fraternising with colleagues is frowned upon, right?” Genji asked.

“Good thing it's neither one of your business then,” Gabriel said, ending the discussion. “So where do we get your strawberries?”

“By the exit,” you said.

“Alright, let's go then.”

“One sec,” Genji said. “How about one last competition before we call it a night?”

“Awww, are you still grumpy about coming in last earlier?” you taunted.

He shushed you. “Think of it as a rematch. Unless you guys are too scared …”

“Nice try, ninja-boy, but --”

“You're on,” Jesse interrupted.

“I guess one round can't hurt,” Gabriel said.

Groaning, you jumped off Jesse's back. “Fine. One round. One!”

There were only a handful of people standing around the strongman hammer game and judging by their willingness to step aside, they'd already gone a few times each. It was one of those old-fashioned games; the goal was to hit the lever hard enough that it made the bell ring instead of the newer versions that measured speed instead.

After you'd all paid, Jesse stepped up first when the operator yelled, “Step right up, young man, and try your luck!”

Grabbing the hammer, he swung it and you caught yourself watching the bulging of his biceps. When you glanced at Gabriel, he gave you a wry look that had you laughing. Holding up your hands in the universal sign of surrender, you watched the puck jump up on the scale and stop just shy of the bell.

“Awww,” the operator gasped, “unfortunately, that wasn't good enough. Better luck next time! Who wants to show off next? Come on! Step right up and test your strength in the classic fairground strongman game that sorts the men from the boys!”

Scoffing, you squared your shoulders and approached with your head held high, giving Jesse a saucy grin in the process.

“Observe and weep, cowboy.”

“Make room for the lady,” the operator crooned.

You took the hammer from Jesse and got used to its weight before you did a test swing without actually hitting it. When you were certain that you were positioned correctly, you put some muscle into it and struck down. Your attempt actually touched the bell, making the puck soar higher than when Jesse had hit the lever but it wasn't enough to make the bell ring. Groans of disappointment filled the air before you got a respectful cheer from the crowd.

“Not bad!” the operator said, sounding impressed. “Not bad at all! Who's next?”

Genji sauntered up to you and you handed over the hammer with a raised eyebrow at your friend. “Follow that, ninja-boy.”

“Don't worry, I will.”

He made it quick and struck the lever. It was impossible to tell whether or not he did better than you because it looked almost like a replay of your attempt. In any case, once again the bell remained silent.

“Ooooohhh, almost! Who'd like to test their strength next? We had two really great attempts, who's daring enough to follow them?”

You applauded and high-fived Genji when he came to stand next to you after he'd given Gabe the hammer.

The Blackwatch Commander didn't dawdle and you bit your lip when he took his swing, distracted by the muscles on his back moving visibly through his tight shirt. You were still distracted by the more than nice view when you were startled by the loud bell announcing he'd won.

“Damnit,” Genji swore under his breath but clapped nonetheless as Gabriel grinned at the three of you.

“Aaaaaand we have a winner!” the operator cheered. “Well done, very well done! Here's your prize.”

After you'd all congratulated Gabriel, who looked distinctly smug, you made your way towards the exit.

“Very impressive,” you said as you sidled up next to him.

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah,” you purred, “the view wasn't too bad either. Pity your shirt was in the way.”

Throwing his head back in laughter, he stepped closer and cupped the back of your neck to pull you in before murmuring, “If you're a real good girl, you might get a chance to have a private viewing sans shirt.”

His mouth was so close to your ear that his breath stirred the fine hairs at your hairline, eliciting a full-body shiver as you gulped. When you didn't have a retort, he chuckled and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just below your ear that had you whimpering audibly as you got a bit light-headed.

Gabriel Reyes was gonna be the death of you, you were certain of that. Death by sexual frustration. What a way to go.

“Oi!” Jesse shouted. “Keep it PG-13 while we're in public, will ya?!”

“Yeah, keep it in your pants,” Genji chimed in. “Both of you!”

“Spoilsports,” you grumbled good-naturedly when your vocal cords where working properly again.

After you'd finally gotten your strawberries covered in delectable white chocolate, you all filtered into Gabe's car since he'd driven Jesse here. You went to get in the back, but Genji gently maneuvered you to the passenger seat, winking at you as he waited for you to climb in.

“You're not gonna stop gloating anytime soon, will you?” you asked the cyborg.

“Nope,” he said merrily. “I'm gonna take pleasure in rubbing your nose in it for a long, long time.”

You snorted as you put the seatbelt on before looking over your shoulder at him in the backseat. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because you love me.”

“Make him shut up, please?” you said to Gabriel as he started the car.

“Nah, let him gloat,” he replied as he took your hand, “he’ll eat his words during training.”

“Oh no, can't you hold it in ‘til you're alone?” Jesse taunted playfully when he noticed you holding hands.

“Shut it,” Gabe snapped before murmuring in your direction, ”next time, I'll take you dancing. Without chaperones.”

“Next time, huh?” you said, smiling brilliantly at him.

“Yeah,” he answered as he squeezed your hand, “next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (30th September): I'm doing Kinktober over on Tumblr this year which means that the next two updates will be out of order (I'll rearrange them in the series once the dancing with Gabe chapter is posted).  
> I'll (try to) have a short Halloween chapter ready in time for 31st October.
> 
> There will, however, be at least five smutty one-shots of Gabe smut.  
> Since I seem to be incapable of writing him differently to how I portray him in this series, I wrote him with the same reader character in mind and used a few scenes I had in mind for later in this series anyhow, so I'll be adding the Gabe prompts as a multi-chapter fic collection to my [Companion Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/series/981045).


End file.
